A seven day lesson
by xnicolex3
Summary: Jade feels sorry for being so mean to Tori all this time, and her relationship starts suffering from it because Beck wants everybody getting along. So she decides to apologize, Tori doesn't believe it so Jade has to prove it..


**I know I update very slow on my other story, I'm so sorry but I just got this idea in my head and I needed to write it down and now you have this? Please let me know if I should continue this!**

A seven day lesson.

**JADE POV.**

' Beck wait!' I yell but he doesn't hear me anymore.

' No Jade, you should really learn to get along with Tori you cannot keep treating her like this' He states face angry and voice low.

' Like what?'

' Oh don't act like you don't know it Jade..'

Oh and I do know what he means, I treat Tori like crap and why? I try to figure it out all the time and I keep asking myself the same old questions.

It's really beginning to affect our relationship though, Beck just wants everyone to get along with each other but Tori and I just don't seem to find a way. Well I don't make it easy for her, she tries to be my friend but I just push her away.

Every time Beck tells me I'm just jealous of her another fight develops, and sometimes I'm not sure, is it jealousy?

The first day when she came in at Hollywood arts she kissed my boyfriend and that affected me, I felt hurt. I felt like I might lose Beck. And right now I am losing him..

Losing him because of all our fights because of Tori..

Maybe I should try to be her friend for once, not insult her or mess things up.

' You're right Beck, I should apologize' I say firmly getting in my car.

Becks face changes like he sees a kid drive a car, because in Jades vocabulary the word apologize doesn't exist.

Tori's house isn't far and after 10 minutes I pull up her driveway, a little bit nervous I get out and ring the doorbell, there she is the always smiling and happy Vega, although she looks a bit scared of me.

I used to like that I had that influence on her, to make her squirm or scared. But now I feel guilty of all the things that I did to her – to make her hate me.

' Can I come in?' I ask with my sweet voice.

A little bit confused Tori lets me in and we sit down on the couch, she begins blabbing about not wanting to get insulted in her own home and I shut her up by throwing a pillow at her.

' And I also don't need pillows flying around my ears .. ' Tori adds.

' Look, Ve-Tori I'm sorry off all the things I've done to you, you might not believe it and I'm not saying I won't be a total gank to you.. but I think I can be a little bit nicer to you' I say truthfully.

' A little bit nicer? , and what exactly does that mean? ' Tori asks rolling her eyes.

I knew she wouldn't believe me right away, and I don't blame her.

' I'm going to prove it to you, I'm going to stay at your house for a week and you can see it for yourself that I mean it and going to work hard on it Vega. ' I say not thinking about what I just said, I just offered to stay a full week at her house.

' Jade you do realize you just offered to stay a week at my house, don't you?' Tori asks with disbelieve.

I nod at her and leave again without a word, I drive home as fast as I can and quickly make my way upstairs to pack my bag for a week, my mother is never home because of her work, and well my dad and I never talk. He hates what I do, he doesn't believe in me or my school.

We used to have a great relationship, but since my brother past away he just changed, we all changed it changed me as well, I miss him a lot. But acting and singing really helps me.

I think my father just wanted me to be the perfect daughter do everything right, but I'm not.

I stop thinking about it while I'm making my way to the front door to leave again I run in to him and he eyes me down, asking me where I'm going I just quickly answer that I'm going to Becks, because that's where I'm mostly am.

I get my bag in the seat next to me and speed of to Vega's house again, when I arrive the front door is open and I barge in and throw my bag near the couch.

' You're really going to do this aren't you?' Tori asks me still not fully believing everything.

' Yes I am, if your parents are ok with it' I say not wanting to get her parents upset.

' They're never home, so I guess they won't mind.' She answers getting me something to drink.

Sitting here in Vega's living room on the couch next to her watching TV isn't that bad at all, being friends with someone isn't that hard if you think about it. I'm just not really a friendly person or I don't have a lot of friends, when I got with Beck 2 years ago I just stopped caring about making friends, I had him and that was all that mattered to me at the time. I do feel a little bit guilty because before I met Beck Cat and I were really close friends and I neglected our good friendship. But now my relationship is let's say going _horrible_. I think I really have to learn again how to make friends and how to _keep _them, and why not with Tori.. I hated her but for what reason..

' What are you thinking about West?' Tori jokes seeing my serious face all of a sudden.

' Nothing special' I quickly answer.

' I'm really tired though so where is the guest room?' I ask her getting my bag from next to the couch.

it's heavy its stuffed with all sorts of clothing because if I run out I don't want to have to borrow Tori her clothes, she only wears happy colors. And you know me, only black and dark colors for Jade.

' We don't have a guest room, you're stuck with me' she winks.

No shit, I know it was my idea.. but who doesn't have a guest room or at least a space where you can sleep other than the other persons bed.

' Don't look like you have to sleep next to a monster Jade, I'm very nice and I promise to not make noise' Vega says smiling,

And damn I hate that smile or no I used to hate that smile right? Because being friends with somebody you don't hate someone's smile.

After I agreed to sleep with her in one bed not that I have much of a choice at least if don't want to sleep outside, we put on our pajamas and brush our teeth.

I try my best not to get on her side but Tori on the other hand doesn't care that much, after 2 hours I'm still not asleep, God she's a wild sleeper every other minute I feel a hand slap me at different places of my body.

I groan I can't sleep like this, how am I going to survive a whole week.

After 4 hours of still not sleeping I just decide to sleep on the floor and let me tell you, it's a lot better than sleeping next to little miss Vega.

' Jade?!' I hear a voice say.

' I knew you would give up after a couple of hours' I hear Vega sigh.

' I didn't give up, look next to your bed.' I say softly laughing.

She rolls over to the other side of the bed and she snorts at the sight of me laying on the floor with my pillow on my head.

' am I really that bad , Jade?'

' You're fine.. I guess.. but the way you sleep, CHANGE IT' I say getting annoyed at the thoughts of the long long night.

' Or what?, we made a deal Jade.' Tori laughs.

' Or I'm buying an air mattress and sleep down here.' I say firmly getting up to brush my teeth.

After I got back Vega went downstairs to make some breakfast for us, she made waffles with maple syrup and it's been so long since I had those, the last time was with my mom, dad and brother. It hurts for a second so I stop thinking about it. I think Vega saw my hurt face but she didn't question it. nobody knows about my brother that passed away not even Beck, I just never told anybody. My mom wanted me to go to a psychologist but I never went. I just don't talk about my problems.

I continue eating because we have school in an hour so we have to hurry a little. There is a nice comfortable silence until…

' HAAAAAAAAAAAMMMAAAA' Trina comes barging downstairs.

More sounds escape Trina's lips and I consider grabbing a knife from the kitchen drawer and throw it at her. But before I can Tori says something about her bad singing and she finally shuts the _fuck _up.

We eat the rest of our breakfast and leave for school. When we arrive we get a couple of weird looks from people, it's probably because we arrived at school together _smiling._

I almost forgot about Beck I hadn't spoken to him after our little fight and I see him smiling at the sight of Tori and I together. I smile back and I realize that I'm not in love with him anymore, it doesn't feel the same and it hurts. Because I want it to be like before, the first state of our relationship when I felt butterflies in my stomach with every touch and every look. I feel so empty because I realize it's over, all of a sudden I feel so lucky to have Tori right now, that she didn't give up on me even when I was a total gank to her all of the time, She must really like me.

I grab Tori's hand I don't know why, but I need something. Protection from somebody, to keep me safe.

At first she seems shocked, but she takes my hand and we walk through the doors of Hollywood arts together. I'll deal with Beck later, when I'm ready to get the words all out there.

It's only the second day but I know that this 7 days are going to be a real learning experience for me.

And Tori is my teacher.


End file.
